


but i know something's starting right now

by amaltheaz



Series: a little touch of magic [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, The Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: The past few weeks have been a whirlwind in Princess Lena’s life, and if she had to think about it, it all started after she survived an unforgiving storm over a relentless sea.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: a little touch of magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156163
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	but i know something's starting right now

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted anything here so hello everyone! 
> 
> The past few months have been kinda crazy and I kind of took somewhat of a break from engaging with fandom but that hasn't stopped me from writing for this ship, which means I have a bunch of stuff to post, especially from my tumblr as well. I'll eventually get back to my other stories, and don't worry, I won't leave fwb au unfinished!
> 
> Hope you're all having a good weekend!
> 
> \- Az
> 
> Added 14/02: my very awesome friend (battenthecrosshatches on tumblr) created an absolutely lovely fanart for this little piece of mine and I am absolutely honored that they said yes when i asked if I could share this with y'all 🥰

(fanart credit: @battenthecrosshatches)

The past few weeks have been a whirlwind in Princess Lena’s life, and if she had to think about it, it all started after she survived an unforgiving storm over a relentless sea. 

There's not much that she remembers from that particular day past from the moment rumbles of thunder and the crack of lightning began, to saving her beloved dog, Max, from the burning ship. There’s not much else she remembers, except perhaps, for that _voice_. The voice that could only have belonged to a siren, beautiful and haunting. The very same voice that’s been lingering in her dreams and invading her thoughts ever since that day. 

Her life really hasn’t been the same since that day. 

When she tried explaining it to her trusted advisor, Jack told her simply that she had been mistaken, that she was probably hallucinating after being so close to death, that there had been nobody else around but Lena, washed up on the shore with her clothes tattered by the ordeal. But it was _real_ , she knew that it was. She might have been groggy, dazed and confused when she first opened her eyes but there was no mistaking what she felt as she slowly came to consciousness, fingers gently almost reverently trailing down her cheek. 

Lena is nothing but stubborn and completely bullheaded when fueled by the insatiable need to prove that she’s right. And if she can rub it in Jack’s face afterwards, all the better. 

Day after day, she went back to the beach, to the very same spot where Jack found her, in the hopes that she would find the owner of that voice. To no luck. As the week ended and another followed, Lena had been close to giving up. She couldn't just spend the rest of her days searching for a ghost when her kingdom needed her to look after them. 

But all was not lost on one fine day. 

Blue eyes struck her still to the ground when their gazes met once Lena managed to calm Max down from bothering the stranger. As blue as the deep, fathomless ocean that has called to Lena ever since she was a little girl and she felt as equally drawn to this strange woman as she does the sea. There was just… something about her that felt warm and—familiar. Lena had thought that maybe she finally found her hero, the one that saved her from drowning to the bottom of the ocean along with the shipwreck. But when no sound came once she opened her mouth, Lena's hopes were dashed once again. 

Still, it seemed like the woman had nowhere else to go, what with the ripped sheets that were clearly taken from the billowy sails of a ship, tied around her body. Lena felt compelled to bring her back to the castle, to take care of her, to protect her. She didn't know why, just that she felt a burning need to do so.

And though she can't talk, she is certainly the most curious person Lena has ever met, her face the most expressive out of anyone Lena has ever known. So earnest and genuine in the way that she smiles so easily at everybody she meets, immediately brightening their day. And she isn't the only one. Though Jack has been reticent at first, Lena has never seen him nor the rest of her royal staff seem so animated or so enamoured with anybody, not even with the young princesses that travelled from far and wide to seek her hand in marriage. Her very affable presence made Lena realize how truly lonely she has been since she lost her family so many years ago, and Lena doesn't know what she is to do if she ever loses her.

Without even uttering a single word, this woman brought the castle and all who live in it, especially Lena, back to life. 

In those first few days that she stayed with them, Lena couldn't help but notice her guest’s eccentricities, the way she acts like she has never seen most of the things that Lena had shown her. How things just seem so _new_ to her. Lena had already assumed that she’s a stranger to the kingdom itself but it almost seems like _everything_ is a stranger to her. It had been simply endearing to witness.

Hence why Lena has taken it upon herself to take her on a tour around the kingdom and the surrounding lands. And since then, she has learned quite a few more things about her friend, some of which were: 

  1. She has an unbridled enthusiasm for new experiences and a clear desire to learn… everything. Something that Lena herself knows a thing or two about. 
  2. She doesn't seem to be a fan of the seafood that the staff brings her to eat, always opting to eat other meats they have to offer. 
  3. She has… an odd fascination with her feet, often looking down at them as if they're completely brand new to her. 
  4. She has a keen love of music, always wanting to stop whenever they pass a musician or a band of them. 
  5. It came to no surprise then, that once Lena taught her how to, she makes for a graceful dancer. 
  6. She also makes for a terrible and dangerous driver. Never again will Lena offer her the reins to the horses. Lesson learned. 



This late afternoon, they're getting on a small boat in a secluded lagoon now. It's one of Lena’s favorite spots throughout the kingdom and she wanted to share it with her friend. Somehow, Lena had a gut feeling that she would enjoy seeing the sunset. Lena’s heart flutters at the giddy smile that beams her way as she starts to row them forwards. 

It won't be too long until the sun begins its descent into the horizon. 

Once they're a good enough distance from the embankment, Lena takes her hands off the oars, allowing their boat to simply drift. It's not a terribly large body of water and she has been here so many times before that Lena isn't too concerned about losing her sense of direction. 

She takes a moment to watch her friend, watches as her blue eyes hungrily take in their surroundings, seeming to giggle happily at the line of ducks following the trajectory of their boat. Lena watches her dip long, graceful fingers into the water, trailing delicately over the surface. There's a wistful, almost sorrowful expression on her face that disappears as quickly as it comes. Lena doesn't know what it was that might have caused her friend such pain but she has seen it occasionally enough to know that she doesn't like it at all. So she decides to attempt a distraction. 

“You know,” she starts, waiting for those blue eyes to look back up at her, “we’ve been spending all of this time together and I—wow, this is kind of embarrassing. I don't even know your name?” She laughs though she catches a spark of interest then, a whisper of a smile that encourages Lena to continue. “I’m not really good with names but I can try guessing?” She waits for a nod. “Okay, how about um… Veronica?”

She barks out a laugh at the look of utter disgust on her new friend's face. “Okay, _not_ Veronica. How about… Andrea?” she asks, receiving a thoughtful look and then a shake of a head in response. “This is going to be more difficult than I thought. Hmmm… Sam?”

“Kara. Her name is Kara.”

Lena doesn't even think to question who might have whispered that. Something just feels right about that name. “Kara?” she voices, unsure until the smile on her friend’s face brightens as she nods. “Kara?” she asks once again, a little more confidently and receiving another more fervent nod of confirmation. An ache twists in her chest at how her friend’s happy smile turns into something so beguiling and absolutely breathtaking. “Okay… Kara,” she whispers softly. An unknown impulse drives her to grab hold of Kara’s hand with her own, her heart pounding in her chest when Kara laces their fingers together.

She doesn't notice the sun beginning to set, or the direction that their boat is taking or the faint, whispering sounds of nature around them. 

Lena’s world simply narrows to the deep, fathomless blue of Kara’s eyes staring intently back at her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @amaltheaz / @maybewritingthings or on twitter @amaltheazwrites


End file.
